Raikon Estelle
, Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave }} Raikon Estelle is a courier nin affiliated with Kumogakure. Thus far, the 14 year old has been drawing on her diverse lineage, Uzumaki and Takaharu, to make her way in the world of shinobi. At a very tender age, life being what it was on the home front, her father Athos packed she and her two brothers, Raikon Kyte and Raikon Kamina, off into foster-age in Sunagakure under the watchful eye of Kayenta Moenkopi. While her brother Kyte would remain in Suna to apprentice with Yoshi Chikitada, she and Kamina were shuffled off to Kumo to be mentored by her uncle Suishou Koji and Yugito. Her personality is quite withdrawn around those outside the considerable membership of her family. In order to force a more social mien, Yugito assigned her to the courier division. In addition to this required training, she studies with her uncle Chusaki Takaharu in the traditions of the Takaharu Suiton masters. A series of unfortunate events has afflicted the youth with post traumatic stress disorder where Estelle is now prone to intricate hallucinations narrated in the voice of a mocking metal man that torments her mind. Unable to distinguish fantasy from reality, she was given a full evaluation by Hinagiku in one of Kumo's infirmary installations. Later, having met The D, she embarked on a fitness kick, weigh lifting and juicing fresh produce from her garden. This was not such a huge life change, with regards to her pallet, for she does not eat meat. Shortly after the acceptance that she was bat-shit crazy, she was abducted from Kumo by her dead father, Athos, and was forced to work in his Uzushiogakure Ramen Shop. Her father was called up into service as body guard for his elder brother Suishou Asadi, and so the shop was closed before it was opened and the two moved to Shinobi Kingdom. At last convinced of her father's existence, in favor of a more colorful and extensive hallucination than usual, she trains in the Raikon Ichizoku while coming to terms with this new reality. Involved in the protecting of the Shinobi Kingdom's Nidaime, she utilized her chakra solidification to erect a barrier as only she would imagine; bonding it with cotton candy to cause it to spin with a gossamer finesse as it hardened about the area. Sometime later she traveled with her father back to Uzushiogakure and continues her training. Custom Jutsu Chakra Solidification: Cotton Candy Barrier --> Infusing cotton candy with her chakra, Estelle can cause the confectionery delight to expand around a designated area and solidify into one heck of a sticky barrier that acts like fly paper to trap those that come into contact of its surface. Suiton: Atashinchi Saikai Release: my family reunion --> Using a large body of pre-existing water, Estelle causes the water part into two huge columns where each assume the aspects of noted individuals upon either side of her family. These can then be manipulated for battle unleashing additional suiton attacks.